The present embodiments relate to measuring attenuation of ultrasound. As acoustic energy propagates through tissue, the acoustic energy attenuates. The amount of attenuation may be indicative of properties of the tissue.
Attenuation may be measured with ultrasound. The change in echo intensity (e.g., B-mode amplitude) is measured to estimate the attenuation. However, speckle noise may affect the accuracy of estimates from echo intensity.
Acoustic radiation force may be used to measure attenuation. Displacements at different depths are determined in response to a constant lateral focal configuration. The displacements are used to estimate the attenuation. However, the displacement is also a function of tissue stiffness. Relying just on displacement at different depths may be inaccurate.